The Date
by SveaR
Summary: Sequel to Fred. Becker has finally asked Jess out. But instead of showing up herself, Jess asks her twinsister Fred to go.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story "Fred". You might like to read that first. And now I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Fred.**

Jess looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a red dress with a black flower print on the left side of it. The silky fabric enhanced her figure perfectly without showing off too much skin.

Her hair was held back by a red hair band, with a few strands left loose to frame her face.

Jess applied a little bit of make-up and added a soft rose lip gloss as the finishing touch.

Feeling happy with her appearance, Jess slipped into her black heels.

Today was the day Jess had waited for so long. Becker had finally asked her out.

The brunette girl has kept herself busy all day hoping to avoid feelings of worry and doubt, but one glance at her watch now told her that she had nearly another hour to kill before Becker would pick her up.

Jess started to pace through her flat, searching for something to do. But there was nothing left; she had finished all her housework tasks in the morning, even before she had met Emily for some shopping.

Carefully Jess sat down on her sofa, trying not to wrinkle her dress. The Field-Coordinator grabbed a book and flipped through it, just to place it back on the coffee table moments later.

Jess jumped up from her seat and started to walk around her flat again. Nervousness spread through her as the young girl started to question Becker's action. Why had he asked her out just now? Had he nothing better to do on a Saturday night? What if she was just a little pastime for him? What if she read too much into his question? What if this date meant more to her than it does to him?

"What if, what if..." Jess muttered to herself, shaking her head to dispel the unwelcome thoughts.

Jess took her mobile and quickly dialled her sister's number.

"Fred you have to help me!" The younger twin said the moment she heard Frederica picking up the phone.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks, Jess. How are you?" Fred answered teasingly.

"Sorry!" Jess answered, feeling a little awkward.

Fred's infectious laugh sounded through the line. "No worries. Just spill it, how can I help?"

Taking a deep breath, Jess voiced all the thoughts that had passed her mind only moments before.

"You don't really think all that, do you?" Fred asked when her sister was done talking.

"I do...well maybe not..." Jess sighed, "I don't really."

"Jess this is absolutely needless. That guy is head over heels for you. It is so obvious to everyone, but I guess not to you."

Not reacting on Fred's words Jess had an idea. "I know what! You go to the date."

"Okay, that's it, you are totally crazy. Why would I go on a date you waited for for so long?"

"That's the point! I want it so bad, what if I make a fool out of myself? What if I ruin it?"

The more Jess thought about it, the better she liked the idea. "Listen, I don't want you to go _as_ me, but for me. Please!"

Fred on the other hand, didn't like the idea at all. "I don't think it's a good idea! And you won't ruin the date! Just enjoy it! Don't worry so much!"

For a moment, Jess debated with herself. Quietly she said, "But you owe me one. And I think that today is the perfect day for you to repay me."

The older twin blew out her breath, she hadn't expected that. "Okay, I'll do it!"

Jess quickly gave her sister the address of the bar Becker had suggested and hung up. Then she texted the Captain.

"No need to pick me up! I'll meet you at the bar!"

Becker was waiting impatiently in the bar for Jess, his glance wandered to the bar in a steady rhythm. The Field-Coordinator was already ten minutes late, which was unlike her Becker thought to himself.

He had tried to call her, but the girl's mobile was turned off. The Head of Security decided to give her another five minutes before he'd go and look for her.

He had just finished the thought when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into a pair of eyes that seemed familiar to him, and yet so strange.

"Fred?" he asked confused. But just a second later Becker jumped up from the chair, "Is Jess alright?" The Soldier was ready to leave the bar to get to Jess.

With a smirk on her face, Fred pulled him back by his arm.

"She's fine! I'm here for her," the girl shoved Becker, who was surprised by Fred's strength, to a table a little aside from the others. "Sit down! You and I, we need to talk!"

Jess had dark rings under her eyes, when she got out of bed the next morning. She had spent the night tossing and turning around, wondering if she had made the right decision.

But now it was done. There was no turning back; she could only hope that Fred had done her 'job' well.

Jess slowly started her morning routine when a thought crossed her mind: how was she supposed to face Becker today?

But before she had a chance to give it some more serious thought, the bell rang. Hoping that Abby or Connor would answer the door, Jess continued brushing her teeth.

After the third ring, Jess gave in and went to the door herself. Her flatmates must have had an early start today. She opened the door, with her toothbrush still in her hand, to find Fred standing in front of it.

"You won't ask any questions now and you'll do exactly what I tell you." Her sister's voice didn't leave room for any objections.

Fred gave Jess a quick once-over before she walked to her sister's bedroom, signalling for Jess to return to the bathroom.

When Fred appeared back in the living room, her sister was staring motionless at her. Frederica laughed at her sister's expression. "Just get ready, okay?!" Jess did as she was told and finally returned to the bathroom. "The red dress with the dark flower is the one you'll wear today!" Fred smiled brightly at her sister. "Oh and Jess, I'll do your make up today!"

Forty-five minutes later, Jess found herself in Fred's car and on the way to the ARC. Jess' information that she didn't have to work for another three hours went unheard by her sister.

At the ARC, the twins were met Abby who opened the car door for the petite brunette. Abby linked arms with her flat mate and walked towards the armory.

The closer they got, the more Jess' heart was racing. The usually bubbly girl stayed silent the whole way.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" The field-coordinator nearly whispered when the door was only a few steps away.

Abby closed the remaining distance, pulling Jess gently after her. "Trust me, it is!"

Without another word, the blonde opened the door, shoved her friend into the room and closed the door behind her. With a big smile plastered on her face, Abby walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The armory was bathed in a soft light and music was playing in the background.

Jess stared at the table, which stood a few feet away from her. It was laid for two, including a white table cloth and a single candle in the middle.

The girl took a few steps forwards into the room.

On a side table, Jess saw croissants, honey, jam, orange juice, coffee and even a bottle of champagne: the perfect breakfast.

"You bailed on me!" Becker's voice rang out of now. His words caused Jess to blush furiously.

Becker came out of his hiding between the shelves on the other side of the table.

Jess was speechless at his appearance.

Becker wore black trousers and a button-down-shirt in the same red as Jess' dress. His hair was slightly messy and not as neatly held back by gel as usual. He had a single red rose in his hand.

Eventually Jess found her voice back. "You did all this?" She signified towards the table.

"No," Becker looked a little uncomfortable. "Fred organized it all and she did the shopping and Abby and Emily set up the armory."

"And where are your men?"

Becker closed the distance to Jess, gave her the rose and offered his arm to the girl.

"I got told that Emily and Abby take care of them!" Together they walked to the table, where the soldier pulled out the chair for Jess.

Jess looked at him and exclaimed, "Poor Guys!"

Becker burst out laughing. "Yep, you can say that again!"

The last bit of tension disappeared from Jess.

Becker poured each of them glass of sparkling wine and handed one to the brunette.

"To our second first date!" he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry about yesterday! I shouldn't have stood you up. It's not that I didn't want to go on a date with you, or that I had better things to do, not that there was anything better to do then to go on a date with you. It's just that..." Jess rambled on.

"Jessica, it's okay!" Becker interrupted the brunette. "And I do have to admit that I feel a little more comfortable in this surrounding anyways."

Jess giggled lightly.

Becker reached for the basket with the croissants and offered it to the Field-Coordinator.

"So, I heard about your disastrous date," the Captain said with a grin.

Jess hid her face behind her eyes, her cheeks burning up. "Tell me Fred didn't tell you!" Embarrassment resounded in her voice.

"Sorry, she did!" Becker reached out for Jess' hands and gently pulled them away from her face.

"But she didn't go into much detail. So, would you please tell me about it?"

Becker's voice was soft and Jess got lost in his eyes as she looked up.

"There is not much to tell. I was only fourteen. Luke was in my class and every girl had a crush on him. He was the first boy to ask me out. Luke invited me to the movies. I have no idea what movie we watched, but I remember all my misfortunes." Jess took a bite of her croissant. "I ran into a glass door, I got frightened during the film that I accidentally upset the bag of popcorn. Oh and most embarrassing was when he wanted to kiss me I had to sneeze."

Becker couldn't suppress his laughter.

"HEY!" Jess slightly kicked the Soldier under the table. "I did turn away in time!" she said with amusement in her voice. "I do have to admit that he was quite a gentleman about it. Okay, he never asked me out again, but he never told anyone about it either. At least, I never got teased about it."

"And what has that to do with our date?"

Nervousness spread over Jess again. Becker sensed it and he reached out for her hand again and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I was scared I would mess it up. I really like you and I just didn't want to look like a complete fool."

Becker stood up and pulled Jess to her feet and into his arms. Without saying another word he began to sway to the music.

"You never look like a fool to me!" Becker broke the silence a few moments later. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Jessica, you are smart and clever. You are beautiful and adorable when you ramble, but I love to listen to it. Let alone your blushing, it's the sweetest thing ever, and I love to cause it."

Jess couldn't believe her ears. "Thank you!" the petite brunette whispered and moved closer to the soldier and laid her head on his chest.

Two songs later, the pair returned to the table. Becker kept holding Jess' hand and didn't make an attempt to let go.

"It's a lovely start into the day," Jess said out of the blue. "And I'm not sorry anymore that I asked Fred to turn up for me yesterday!"

Becker eyed the girl for a moment. "I think that's a good thing, right?"

"Of course!"

"How did you make her come for you anyway? She doesn't seem the person to do everything she gets asked to do."

Jess grinned at the man in front of her.

"I broke up with a boy for her!" the Field-Coordinator said matter-of-factly.

Becker choked on his sip of coffee he had just taken. "What?"

"He was really annoying and Frederica had tried to talk to him first, but he didn't get the message. One day she asked me if I could take her spot to break up with him. Since I didn't know him well, I agreed. When he asked her for another date, I took her spot and broke up with him."

Becker's expression changed from surprised to amused to proud. "That's something I never expected!" He pointed out.

Jess shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"But now I've told you two family secrets, so it's my turn to ask," the Field-Coordinator sat up a little straighter and pulled her hand free.

Becker sensed nothing good.

"What has my sister told you yesterday?"

Becker concentrated on the cup of coffee in his hands.

"First she told me that I should just listen to her, I didn't even dare to object. Not that I wanted to do that anyways. She told me about her idea for today's date and of course I agreed."

The Soldier chuckled to himself. "Before she left, she told me to man up and to stop ignoring the feelings I have for you."

Becker caught Jess' surprised look, "So I guess Fred had a nice chat with Abby before she met me."

Shyly Jess asked, "You have feelings for me?"

The usually cool Soldier gulped, thinking for a moment not to answer the question. But the hope shining in Jess' eyes put him right.

"Yes!"

A huge smile spread over Jess face and Becker grabbed both of her hands again.

For a while they sat in comfortable silence, lost in each others eyes, forgetting about the world around them.

Two fast the hours passed and both ARC members had to start their working shifts.

Becker walked Jess to the door.

"It was really lovely! I enjoyed it a lot." Jess said as they reached the exit.

"Me too." The Soldier placed a hand under Jess' chin and leaned in to place a small soft kiss on her lips. "We should do that more often," He smiled as he pulled away.

The girl bit her lower lip, "Yes, we should do that. Tonight after work? You could come to my place; Conner and Abby will be out."

"Sounds good!" Becker opened the door for Jess, just to step into her way as she wanted to pass him. With a mischievous smile he leaned closer to her, "By the way, you didn't sneeze when I kissed you. Seems like a good sing to me!"


End file.
